Silly Songs with Harry
by iheartremus
Summary: And now it's time for Silly Songs With Harry, the part of the show where Harry comes out and sings a silly song...
1. The Hairbrush Song

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Veggietales and whatever else are NOT MINE!

A/N: After writing much angst and drama-ish stuff...I felt the need for a little humour to liven me up. Not all of these songs are going to be veggie-harry crossovers...some might be from other things etc...

------

You're watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. You get to a crucial point in the climax, when all of a sudden, the setting on the screen changes, and a voice in the background says,

And now it's time for Silly Songs With Harry, the part of the show where Harry comes out and sings, a silly song. So without further ado: Silly Songs with Harry.

The scene is the Quidditch dressing room. Harry is draped in only a towel, causing several of the females watching to giggle.

Harry: Oh where, is my hairbrush  
Oh where is my hairbrush  
Oh where oh where oh where oh where oh where?  
Is my hairbrush?

Narrator: Having heard his wonderings, Albus Dumbledore enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarassed at the sight of Harry in a towel, Albus regains his composure and reports,

Albus: I think I saw a hairbrush back there!

Harry: Back there is my hairbrush  
Back there is my hairbrush,  
Back there back there back oh where back there  
Is my hairbrush.

Narrator: Having heard his proclamation, Ron Weasley enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarassed at the sight of Harry in a towel, Ron regains his composure, and questions,

Ron: Why do you need a hairbrush? I mean...no offence mate, but your hair's well...I don't know if a hairbrush would help you if you know what I mean...

Harry: Bad hair for my hairbrush  
Bad hair for my hairbrush  
Bad hair bad hair bad hair bad hair bad hair  
For my hairbrush

Narrator: Having heard his lamentations, Hermione Granger enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarassed at the sight of Harry in a towel, Hermione regains her composure and confesses,

Hermione: Harry, that old hairbrush of yours, well you never use it, you don't even need it, so...I'm sorry, I didn't know...but I gave it to Professor Snape...because...well...he could use every bit of personal grooming stuff he can get!

Harry: Not fair, oh my hairbrush  
Not fair, oh my hairbrush  
Not fair not fair, bad hair oh where not fair  
For my hairbrush

Narrator: Having heard his rampant whinging, Professor Snape enters the scene. Himself in a towel, both Harry and Professor Snape are shocked and slightly embarrased at...well...eachother. Recognizing Harry's generosity, Professor Snape is thankful.

Snape: My mind cannot fathom why you or Miss Granger would ever come to the conclusion that I did not have a hairbrush. Perhaps it will be useful for testing potions.

Harry: Take care of my hairbrush  
Take care of my hairbrush  
Take care take care don't dare not care take care nice hair take care  
My little hairbrush

Narrator: This has been Silly Songs With Harry. Tune in next time to hear Harry sing...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it...not near up to par with my past Veggispoofing, but I like it...


	2. The BlastEnded Skrewt Song

A/N: Wow...so many reviews!!! Thank you all so much I love you all!!!

Jen Riddle: Thanks a bunch. I hope you stick around for more wink

sparklypiggy: Heyhey! Obviously....here comes the next instalment...thanks for the review and keep coming back!!

magneta-potter: ah....perhaps one day. I have a few of my favourites to get done first. I've actually never seen the Barbara Manitee one sad to say....it's everyone's fave and I don't know what they're talking about! I'd better go get the Silly Songs video....

Areida Rivers: Haha...not above plugging are we? Oh well...I really don't mind. Some people hate it..but oh well. Gives me a chance to get to know my readers! Thanks a bunch, and keep coming back!

MAndrews: Yeah, it's one of the best ones isn't it?

glorfindel34: I love veggietales...and I also really like Glorfindel as well! What a lot we have in common...but oh ho...which glorfindel? Ahahar....too many people with re-occuring names there eh?

Amethyst Wolfe: Who doesn't love Veggietales???!!!! Beautiful....yes....And no?

RahNee: I like my LotR one better as well. Hopefully this one here lives up to your expectations. Good on ya...(good on your seven year old as well wink)

NoelleWeasley: I am glad to have made your husband giggle. Ahahaharrr....

Lucky Eponine: I hope you take a look at my Hogwarts Idol story...you've inspired me a bit...different deal,....but well...thanks anyway. Ahhh....but Snape's such a Phantomy guy!!!! Oh well...I can see him raving about all the cast disappearing and all that stuff..hahaha. Do we even know if he has a first name? I'm listening to my Phantom soundtrack right now. Buahaha...it's from....1990 or something....hahahaha.

---------------  
The Blast-Ended Skrewt Song

You are watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and just as Tom Riddle appears, the scene changes. 

Harry sings:

Everybody's got a Blast-Ended Skrewt  
Yours is gross, but mine is cute  
Where'd we get them I've no clue,  
But everybody's got a Blast-Ended Skrew----OOOOOOOOOT!!!!!

I took my Skrewt to the store  
He got mad and burned the door  
Torched some lima beans on the floor

Narrator (Now revealed to be none other than Percy Weasley):

Stop! Stop right this instant! You can't say everybody's got a Blast-Ended Skrewt, because everybody does NOT HAVE A BLAST-ENDED SKREWT! We're going to get nasty owls saying Where's my Blast-Ended Skrewt?', Why don't _I_ have a Blast-Ended Skrewt?' And are you prepared to deal with that? I didn't think so, now stop being so silly!

This has been Silly Songs With Harry. Tune in next time to hear Harry sing:

Harry:

Everybody's got a baby Hinkypunk  
Yours is nice, but mine's a skunk

Narrator (Percy):

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please!


	3. The Death Eaters Who Don't Do Anything

A/N:

Thank you all to:

sparklypiggy: Hey, I saw you at Gaia! (I'm xwindyx there.) Talk to you later, glad you enjoyed it! Ahaha yeah I thought the Narrator was a Percy type.

brooklyngirl: Hiya, thanks for reviewing. Hope to see you back!

Areida Rivers: I love your enthusiasm! I'm debating...on whether or not I should wait for the next Movie to come out before updating...probably not. I mean...well..November...well. No matter what I do, sooner or later this fic is going to have to wait, because I like to put it into context with the movies...or at least the books at any rate.

-

The Death Eaters Who Don't do Anything

You are watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and just as you see Sirius as a human for the first time, the scene changes.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus are all dressed (rather comically) as Death Eaters, and lounging around eating Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, and all manner of other assorted sweets.

All: We are the Death Eaters who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you, "We don't do anything."

Remus: Well I wasn't put in Durmstrang  
And I didn't go to Hogwarts  
And I wasn't put in Slytherin cuz I'm more a Gryffindor  
And I've never tortured Muggles  
And I'm not the least bit frightening  
And I don't like that guy Voldemort at all.

All: Cuz we're the Death Eaters who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you, "We don't do anything."

Sirius: Well I've never used Crutacius  
And I've never used Imperius  
And I didn't murder Peter, but I went to Azkaban  
And I've never changed allegiance  
And I'm not even a baddie,  
And I don't like that guy Voldemort at all.

All: Cuz we're the Death Eaters who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you, "We don't do anything."

Harry: Well I've never licked a Nargle  
And I've never sniffed a Niffler  
And I've never thrown my Polyjuice Potion down the drain  
And I've never kissed a werewolf  
And I'm not too good at juggling  
And I don't like that guy Voldemort at all.

All: Cuz we're the Death Eaters who don't do anything We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We' just tell you, "We don't do anything."

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I had intended it to be for the Goblet of Fire, but the one I had thought about for this one fit that story line a bit better...I just changed the "Death Eaters" to be Remus, Sirius, and Harry and shaZAM...you have Prisoner of Azkaban.

Stay tuned!


	4. A Christmas Special

A/N:

YOU GUYS ARE MAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I GOT OVER 40 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

On the other hand, since there are so many people who responded to my fic, I'm going to have to say one big huge collective thank you, and not be able to thank you all personally. I love you all so much, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE come back for more! You're all brilliant, mad, awesome, and anything else I can think of that makes you feel good! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

p.s. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Chapter 4  
Christmas Special

And now it's time for Silly Songs With Harry, the part of the song where Harry comes out and sings a silly song. So without further ado...Silly Songs With Harry.

Narrator (It's Percy, remember?): "It's Christmas Eve, and Harry is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Father Christmas with a plate of biscuits."

Harry: "Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come,  
I just can't wait for you to come,  
And I've got biscuits!  
Three yummy biscuits!  
Just for you for when you come,  
Oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas!"

Knock-knock-knock

Harry: "Could that be Santa?  
Could that be him?  
Could it be the one who brings presents for a Gryffindor like me,  
A good Gryffindor like me?"

Narrator (Percy): "Harry is surprised to be greeted not by Father Christmas, but a crafty Death Eater!"

Harry: "Who are you?"

Death Eater: "I'm a Death Eater!  
And I've come to torture Muggles,  
Oh yes, I've come to torture Muggles,  
And I've come to loot your house and take your money,  
So stand back, step aside you silly Potty! And let me in!"

Percy Weasley: "Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Harry makes an offering."

Harry: "I'm not a muggle ...  
I have no gold my baddie friend,  
But I have biscuits-three yummy biscuits.  
And I have no mansion,  
But please take this my robbing friend.  
Eat one of these my baddie friend.  
They are for Santa, but you may have one."

Percy-Wercy: "The Death Eater is truly touched by Harry's good will. But Harry, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Father Christmas."

Harry: "Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come,  
I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got biscuits!  
Two yummy biscuits!  
Just for you for when you come,  
Oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas!"

Death Eater: (Simultaneously) "I'm a Death Eater!  
I came to torture muggles,  
Oh yes! I came to torture muggles ...  
You shared a biscuit-a yummy biscuit.  
Though I'd love to take your gold ...  
Perhaps a bit too bold-because it's Christmas!"

Knock, knock, knock

Harry: "Could that be Santa?  
Could that be him?  
Could it be the one who brings presents for a Gryffindor like me,  
A good Gryffindor like me?"

Percy Pig: "Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Harry's door, but this time a savage Goblin."

Larry: "Who are you?"

Goblin: "I'm a Goblin!  
And I've come to guard your gold, oh yes!  
I've come to guard your gold,  
And I've come to keep it so safe that you can't spend it.  
And I've come to ... keep all your treasure! And keep it safe!"

Narrator who is Percy the somewhat Brave: "Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Harry makes an offering."

Harry: "I don't have treasure ...  
I don't have gold, my Goblin friend,  
But I have biscuits-two yummy biscuits.  
And I don't have galleons,  
But please take this my Goblin friend.  
Eat one of these my Goblin friend.  
They are for Santa, but you may have one."

Narrator...Percy the Green Engine: "The Goblin is also touched by Harry's good will. But Harry's thoughts are still with Father Christmas."

Harry: "Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come,  
I just can't wait for you to come, I've got a biscuit!  
A yummy biscuit!  
Just for you for when you come,  
Oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas!"

Goblin: (Simultaneously) "I'm a Goblin!  
I came to guard your gold,  
Oh yes! I came to guard your gold ... you shared a biscuit-a yummy biscuit.  
Though I'd love to keep your stuff safe, maybe on another day ...  
because it's Christmas!"

Knock-knock-knock

Harry: "Could that be Santa?  
Could that be him?  
Could it be the one who brings presents for a Gryffindor like me,  
A good Gryffindor like me?"

Narrator...36 Percy Pigs...: "Harry is greeted now by an agent of the Ministry of Magic."

Harry: "Who are you?"

Mr. Crouch: "I'm from the Ministry of Magic! And I've come to check your ..."

Slam

Harry: "Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come,  
I just can't wait for you to come ...

Dust and Soot coming out of the chimney

It's finally Santa! It's finally him!  
At last, the one who brings presents for a Gryffindor like me,  
A good Gryffindor like me!"

Father Christmas: "I'm Santa!  
And I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes!  
I've come to bring you gifts,  
And I've come to stuff your stockings-oh ho-ho-ho!  
And I've come to jiggle my belly. And wiggle my nose ...  
Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that my belt? And what are you doing with my hat?  
So you're the ones!"

Death Eater: "Wait a minute, I can explain!"

Goblin: "I was guarding it!"

Father Christmas: "Nobody messes with Father Christmas! You know that don't you? You've been very naughty! And I've got a list!"

Mr. Crouch: "Did you claim that?"

Takes the cookie

Larry: "Merry ... Christmas


End file.
